Returning home
by dukefan01
Summary: Ariel is captured by slave traders and ends up on the deck of the Thousand Sunny in the New World. She needs to relay on her new friends to get her back home in her kingdom of Atlantica. Summery sucks. Crossover of little mermaid and one piece
1. Chapter 1

**I would have never came up with this idea if it wasn't for me spending the day with my baby sister. I had decided to watch the little mermaid, then i was watching One Piece with Camie. I thought what if they could rescue another mermaid, so i sat down and wrote this. I'm just having fun with it so i hope you like it! I don't own either the little mermaid or One piece obviously, just a big fan of both! Story is set somewhere in the new world, bare with it!**

Ariel swam through the water. She was a pretty young mermaid, around fifteen with long red hair and blue eyes. She had a purple top with a green tail and blue eyes, and was probibly the most adored mermaid in the kingdom of Atlantica. Swimming up behind her was her closest friend Flounder. He was a yellow and blue stripped fish. "Ariel, where are we going?" asked Flounder in a concerned voice. He was concered because Ariel was swimming closer and closer to the surface latley, obviously over her last scare when a ship got to close to her.

"To the surface!" she called, not like it was anything out of the ordinary. The other fish gave her odd looks as she swam past them, going higher and higher up in the water.

"Ariel!" Flounder warned. He knew it was dangerous, especially when he could see the botom of a ship above them. "What if they see you!" he squeeked out.

"You worry too much." Ariel laughed as she aimed for the ship. Flounder tock a deep breath, he didn't want to pull this card, but she forced his fin. He had no choice if he wanted to stop her.

"Ariel, what will your father say when he finds out?" he choose his words carefully, trying to give the impression he would tell. Unfortunitaly Ariel either ignored the threat, or knew it was empty becasue she didn't stop swimming. Finally she broke the surface of the water, looking up at the enormous ship above her. She saw people running along the ships deck and looked up even higher to see a large black flag with a skull. She had seen those flags before on her adventures, and knew that as far as humans went, any who sailed under a black flag with a skull were by far the worst in existance. Moving away she forgot that she wasn't supposed to be seen. The humans moved quickly, yelling orders she didn't fully understand. That was until the net fell ontop of her. They had seen her and now she was caught. "ARIEL!" screamed Flounder. Ariel and Flounder both began to struggle with the net, but it was too strong for them. Then the net started to raise out of the water.

"Flounder, go before they see you!" she yelled. Flounder didn't move, instead he tried again with the net. "Flounder...go tell my father!" she yelled. She couldn't bare the chance of them ceatching Flounder too. He nodded and swam away as the pirates pulled the net up and dumped her on the ships deck. Ariel shrunk back from the cruel looking men.

"We caught a mermaid Captain!" one yelled. Ariel turned to see the strange man he was talking to. The Captain nodded.

"Not bad, i garentee someone in Sabaody Archipelago would pay quite a bit for her." he laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Straw Hat pirates arrived at a small island, it was beautiful with forests and a glistening cove that they sailed into. The crew were all spread out over the Thousand Sunny. The Captain Monkey D. Luffy had black hair under a straw hat with a scar under his left eye. He wore a red open cardigan and had a huge x scar on his chest. He wore blue pants with a yellow sash and the bottoms rolled up and straw sandles. He was fishing along with two others. One was the ships snyper Usopp. He had tan skin with thick black hair under a white hat and an orange head set. He had a long nose an a gotee with orange googles hanging around his neck. On his left wrist was a blue and white striped band. He was a muscular young man, like all the other men on the ship and wore yellow and brown pants with suspenders, a red bag, and brown boots. Next to him sat the ships doctor, Tony Tony Chopper. He was a tiny brown reindeer with a large pink hat and wore a yellow and white stripped shirt, orange pants, and a blue back pack. Sitting in a lawn chair reading was the ships archaeologist Nico Robin. She had long black hair with sunglasses on top of her head. She wore an open purple shirt with a pink skirt that had a green pattern and pink shoes. Her blue eyes scanned the pages, learning what they could from her facinating book. Sleeping next to her on the deck was the ships swordsman Roronoa Zoro. He had green hair and tan skin and he had a scar over his left eye. he wore a long open dark green coat with his green hiramaki under and tied around him with a red sash. He had black pants and boots with a black bandana tied around his left arm. Standing next to him were his three swords, wado Ichimonji, Shusui, and Sandai Kitetsu. A bit back, navigating the ship into port was the Navigator, Nami. She had long orange hair and brown eyes. On her left sholder was a purple pinwheel and tangerine tattoo. She wore a bakini top with a sky print and blue jeans that had a black belt. She wore orange high heels and on her left wrist was a gold bracelet and the New World log pose. Steering the ship was the Shipwrite Franky. He had blue hair and a metal nose. The enormous cyborg wore a hawain shirt and a speedo as he chugged a bottle of cola in one hand and steered with the other. The ships cook, Sanji, was in the galley making dinner. He had blonde hair that covered his right eye and his left eye brow was curled on the right side. He wore a black suit with dress shoes and a cigerette in his hand. Behind him, at the table, practing his guitar was the ships finale member, the musician Brook. He was a tall skelliton in his Soul King suit and a large black afro. The strawhats seemed happy enough and sailed into port as a merry crew.

"Alright, someone needs to guard the ship while we get the supplies we need." Nami said.

"I need to get food and supplies for the kitchen." Sanji said. Nami nodded to show he could go. Robin and Chopper got up too.

"We were hoping to get new books." Chopper said. Franky threw and arm over Usopp.

"We have super stuff to pick up too!" Franky yelled in his enthusasm to get more cola. Nami nodded again. Brook then walked up as well.

"I was hoping to go with Luffy-san." he said. Zoro rolled over, already knowing where this was going.

"I got it, i'll stay." he said in a board voice. They all nodded to show they agreed with that statement, not that he really had any other options after all. The other eight members of the crew left, leaving Zoro to his sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two men snuck into the cove, Ariel trapped in a water sphere behind them. Her life had been horrible these last two weeks. These humans drug her to the grandlane and to a strange island where they put her up for sale as a slave. These two men bought her like she was an object and brought her farther into the dagerous seas. "Where do we go?" the one asked out of breath. The second looked around, then pointed to the Sunny.

"We can steel that ship. Then we can get away from these people. I told you taking a mermaid like her into a public place wouldnt end well." the second man hissed. They then snuck onto the ship. Suddenly the one froze. Ariel's eyes followed his to the flag to see a skull with a straw hat. "It's...it's not possible." the man croaked out. 'Wait, there are pirates that even monsters like these fear?!' Ariel wondered.

"So you realize where you are huh. I'd leave before i cut you in half." a deadly voice reached their ears. All three looked over to see Zoro, all three swords drawn and looking like he was just itching for a fight. The two men threw Ariel down and ran, fearing for their lives. Zoro laughed as he sheithed all but one sword "Now for you." he said turning to Ariel.

**what do you think? Please reveiw, chapter one. It won't be that long of a story, i just wanted to have some fun with it. I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ariel looked up at Zoro in fear, wondering what he was planning with the one sword. Zoro swung the blade and Ariel cringed toward the bottom of the sphere. The blade didn't miss it's mark and the top of the sphere was sliced off, then he sheithed the blade. Ariel looked up at him and slowly moved up to the water surface. Zoro didn't say anything and turned to leave. "Wait, who are you?" she asked. Zoro turned around and frowned.

"Your not supposed to ask someone their name without giving them yours first." Zoro said. Ariel seemed taken back by him comment, but then smiled softly. 'Maybe he's not as cruel as he's acting.' she thought.

"My name is Ariel, and i want to thank you for saving me from them." she said.

"Roronoa Zoro." Zoro said, laying back down on the deck and closing his eye. Ariel looked at him curiously, wondering what he was doing until she heard him gently snoring. She nearly burst out laughing as she realized he was asleep. He didn't seem like a bad guy at all. Deciding there was nothing else to do, she curled up on the bottom of the former sphere, now a bowl, and take a nap herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sanji, Nami, Robin, Chopper, Usopp, Brook, Franky, and Luffy headed towards the Thousand Sunny. Sanji, Usopp, Franky, and Luffy were loaded down with bags of food, suppies, and clothes that Nami splurged on. The crew members were laughing at Luffy's clumsiness from tripping on a rock. "It's not funny!" Luffy complained at them, but they didn't seem to hear. The crew arrived onto the deck.

"Make sure everytingis put away so we can set sail!" Nami called.

"YES NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji swooned. He spun around in his haste to obey and froze. Then he yelped, getting a massive nose bleed that knocking him onto the ground. The crew members turned around, looking for the force that attacked their cook. They saw Zoro laying asleep where he was when they left, and next to them a giant fish bowl with a beautiful mermaid asleep on the bottom.

"Sanji-kun!" yelled Chopper running forward to his friend. The yell woke Ariel up. Seeing the strange pirates she paniced. Knowing Zoro was strong and a nice guy, she turned to him.

"ZORO!" she called, tossing a handful of water into his face. The swordsman jumped up, but only seeing his crew, realized their was no danger and resheithed his half drawn swords.

"Relax, it's just my nakama." he said, sitting back down.

"A MERMAID!" yelled Luffy, Brook, Chopper, Usopp, and Sanji who still had a river of blood flowing down his face. Zoro scoffed.

"As if you didn't see all the mermaids at fishman island or in King Neptune's palace." he said.

"What'd you say, shitty marimo?" Sanji yelled. Zoro scoffed.

"Nothing, dark board brow." he shot back. The two came at each other, fighting with kicks and swords until Nami punched them both in the head, forcing them to stop. Brook walked up to Ariel, surprising her by the fact a skeliton could walk.

"Excuse me, may i see your..." he started, but Sanji kicked him in the head. Ariel couldn't help it, she laughed. They were quite an interesting bunch.

"So your a mermaid?!" Luffy said with sparkiling eyes. He always loved to meet new people and after all the other mermaids he met, this one seemed different. Ariel nodded and smiled.

"My name is Ariel." she said. Robin smiled.

"You need to ignore them. We appear to not have introduced ourselfs. We are the strawhat pirates." she said.

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy said.

"And i am Captain Usopp!" Usopp said with a smile. Luffy glared.

"No your not! I'm the Captain!" Luffy yelled. Ariel laughed again. She liked these guys. They weren't bad at all, which made her wonder why the others were so afraid of them. Sure Zoro was able to act pretty scarry, but he was protecting the ship.

"So, who were those men with you?" Zoro finally spoke up. Ariel turned to Zoro even though all the others looked confused. She knew this conversation wasn't far behind. Luffy gave her a curious look.

"What men?" Luffy asked. Zoro waved it off and Ariel nodded.

"I was swimming around in my home Atlantica with my friend when i saw a pirate ship. I went to check it out but they caught me in a net. As it turns out they were slave traders. I was sold to those two men. They were planning on using me as an atraction to some buisness but they had problems getting a ship. When the towns people saw me, they tried to take me from them. They ran here and woke you up Zoro." she said.

"So Zoro saved you! Nice job Zoro!" Luffy said with a grin. Zoro shrugged and decided to go back to sleep. Sanji spun up to Ariel with a plate of vegtible's.

"I thought you might be hungry miss Ariel." he said. She hesitated before taking the plate. "It's only a few vegtible dishes. I thought you wouldn't want any meat or fish." he said with a smile. She tock a bite and smiled.

"It's good." she said. His nose erupted in blood again. Ariel hesitated.

"That's just Sanji, you'll have to ignore him. I'm Nami by the way. The others are Robin, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Brook." Nami said with a smile. Ariel nodded to show her thanks and understanding.

"So, where is Atlantica?" Luffy asked. Ariel sighed.

"I don't know from here. I never left there before." she said in a distressed voice.

"I assume you wish to return home." Usopp said. Ariel nodded.

"I can do some reaserch on it and find out where Atlantica is." Robin said. Ariel's eye's shone.

"You'd do that!?" Ariel asked. Robin grinned.

"She's an archaeologist, she loves reserch!" Chopper said. Luffy streched out his arm and grabbed one of Ariels snacks off her plate, causing her to stare at him in shock.

"When Robin finds out where you live, we'll get you home." Luffy said. Ariel's eye's lit up again.

"Why?!" she asked, suddenly suspicious. Luffy grinned.

"ADVENTURE! SET SAIL FOR ATLANTICA!" he yelled.

**well, that's how she meets the strawhats, next chapter starts the adventure to return the sea princess home! I hopeyou liked it! **


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel sat one the deck in a small kiddy pool set up by Usopp for her. Robin came up holding a book with Nami, Luffy, and Sanji. Zoro raised an eyebrow from his resting place against the ship next to where Ariel was sitting. "I found out where Atlanitica is." Robin said holding up the book. Ariel nearly jumped out of the water. Zoro sat up, curiosity getting the better of him.

"So where is it?" Luffy asked. Robin smiled.

"Actually it's not far. We'll be coming up onto a small kingdom ruled by a young prince. Not far off of the shores of the kingdom is the underwater kingdom of Atlantica." Robin said.

"Then lets go!" Luffy yelled, running off to find Chopper and Usopp. Zoro and Sanji sighed.

"Must be nice to be an idiot without a care in the world." mused Nami with a growl. Ariel looked over at Zoro.

"Is it going to be a hard jurney?" she asked. Zoro shrugged.

"This is the New World, it's all a dangerous jurney. Though i doubt that would really bother anyone on this ship. I just wonder what kind of place these two kingdoms are to be in the New World, yet you seem to be shielded from most of this." Zoro mused.

"You scared Moss head?" Sanji teased.

"You wish ero-cook!" Zoro growled. Nami hit them both on the head.

"Just shut up you two!" she growled.

"So are we going?" Ariel asked. They all smiled.

"One thing you need to know about Luffy is that once he's set his mind to something there is no changing it. He decided that we are taking you home, and there's no changing that. You do want to go home don't you?" Nami said. Ariel nodded.

"Then don't worry about it." Zoro said, laying back out. Robin smiled as well.

"Hey guys, we got problems!" came a yell from the crows nest. Brook and Usopp came tearing down the ladder.

"What is it Long nose?" Robin asked. Usopp pointed behind the ship and they all looked. A ship was behind them, also flying a pirate flag. "I've never seen that flag before." Robin said.

"I recognise it. It's the stargate pirates." Zoro said lazily. Ariel looked at him in surprise, as did Nami and Usopp.

"How'd..." Usopp started.

"I was a bounty hunter remember? I know about many pirates that visited the east blue. They showed up a few years back and kidnapped a bunch of people. They were never caught. It's suspected that they work at the slave auction. They capture a slave, sell them, then capture them from their new owners to sell agian." Zoro said in a lazy voice. The others looked at Ariel.

"So they're after me?" she asked. Zoro shrugged.

"Don't worry Ariel-chan, we'll protect you!" Sanji said. A 'bang' sounded as a cannonball was shot at the Sunny. Ariel watched it coming towards them. Sanji ran up and kicked it, sending it flying to the side of the ship. Luffy ran onto the deck with a smile, Franky and Chopper with him. Another cannon ball came at the ship and Luffy jumped up.

"Gum-Gum Ballon!" Luffy blew up into a giant ball and the cannon balls wen't into his stomache, then shot back at the pirates. Ariel just sat dumbstruck. These guys were crazy! One seemed made up of rubber and the others were insanley strong. Now she could understand why those men were so afraid of them. Another cannon ball came and Zoro jumped up and drawing Wado Ichimonji, slashed it in half, both halves missing the ship. Ariel cringed down from the attacks. The cannon balls that Luffy shot back narrowly missed the enemy ship, but it was enough of an attack to make them back off.

"What do we do?" Ariel asked.

"Just keep sailing. We'll loose them soon enough." Nami said. Another cannon ball came and Franky shot it out of the sky. Ariel then watched it start falling away. She gave Nami a strange look. "We are in a current. It's pretty fast and is taking us away from those pirates. They haven't found it, so we can easily sail on it to loose them for now." Nami explained. Ariel nodded.

"I just want to get home. Daddy and my sisters would be worried." Ariel said.

"YOU HAVE SISTERS!" Sanji screamed, his nose bursting in blood again. Ariel nodded.

"Yes, i have six." she said.

"And what's your father like?!" Luffy asked. Ariel gave a sad smile.

"He's nice, but he doesn't have much time for us!" mused Ariel. The group looked at her oddly.

"Why not?!" Luffy asked.

"Because he's bussy ruling Atlantica." she said. The crew minus Zoro and Robin looked shocked.

"YOUR THE PRINCESS!" yelled Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Brook. Ariel nodded.

"I don't think that should be a surprise. After all we helped Vivi and Shirahoshi." Zoro said.

"ANOTHER MERMAID PRINCESS!" yelled Sanji, his nose bleeding again. Zoro rolled his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Captain we're loosing them!" the first mate of the stargate pirates yelled. Their captain just smirked.

"Don't worry men, it's not like we don't know where they are going. There's only one place that they can go from here, and that's the small kingdom ahead. It'll take the logpose at least three days to reset on that island, then they can take the mermaid home. In those three days we can capture her." the Captain said with an evil smirk. 'That follish princess and thoses pirates helping her have no idea who they are messing with!' he thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ariel looked behind them again. "You seem pretty nervious." Zoro said in an even tone. He was still laying where he had been earlier.

"Are you going to be there all day?" she asked out of curiosity. Zoro shrugged.

"Maybe." he said. She gave him an odd look.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because this is where i sleep!" he snapped. "If you don't like it go somewhere else." he added after a second of thought. Ariel looked over at the water. She wanted to be back in the ocean so bad.

"HEY GUYS! I SEE LAND!" Usopp screamed at them. Everyone ran out of the galley and stood by Zoro and Ariel to see the island kingdom ahead of them.

"The kingdom of Sigfred. (1)" Robin said. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were imeditaly lost to the world in their excitement at a new island, and even Ariel felt a sense of excitment as her sense of adventure again ignited in her.

"Small problem, we can't leave her on the ship, so what are we gonna do?" Zoro gestured to Ariel. As if realizing that for the first time as well, everyone immeditaly started thinking.

"Well, she's not like Camie and can be taken out of water. I kinda wish there was a way to temporarly turn her human for now, but there's not..." started Usopp. Suddenly Chopper yelled as an idea came to him!

"What if i can make a medicane that will allow her to maintain the water in her system, so she can go ashore!" he said.

"Is that even possible?" Sanji asked. Chopper smiled.

"I can try!" he said. The others nodded. "I mean, it could have the same princable as an I.V. But it won't be for more than a few hours." Chopper said.

"Well now that she could go ashore what do we do about keeping people from seeing her as a mermaid?" Sanji asked. Nami snapped her fingers.

"She can wear a long dress so no one see's her tail, and you guys can carry her, say she has a broken leg or something." Nami yelled. Sanji yelled with joy at the idea, Ariel gave them an uneasy look, but she really wanted to go ashore with them.

"So it's settled!" Luffy said.

**Pretty lame excuse on how she can go ashore, but i had no other ideas! Oh well, i hope your having fun reading this because i'm having fun writting. Thank you Luffyfan1, avatoa, RoXaS707, hetaliarose123, immortalis curor elf, and iluvbleach6X15. Your support is much appreated!**

**1. Sigfred, the name i gave Eric's kingdom is actualy the name of a Danish monarch from 780-790's. I wanted to give it a danish name since his kingdom is most likely Danish. Personally out of all the monarch's, i liked Sigfred's name and he is suspected to be the second official king of Denmark! **


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro sighed as he looked across the small table at the mermaid princess. She wore a long blue dress, one of the one's Nami bought before they left the first half of the Grand line after they reunited. He didn't understand why she wanted to go with him, maybe because she felt safe around him since he saved her first, but she had asked him to take her to get something to eat and it made Sanji mad, so he did it. "Thankyou Zoro!" she said. He nodded to show he really didn't care.

"So how far away is your home from here?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, Daddy never let me go too far away from home and we're typically not allowed near the water surface." she explained. Suddenly they heard screaming. Zoro looked over to see a group of men distroying a stand.

"Awww crap!" he said. Ariel looked around alarmed, and froze as she recognized them.

"Those are the pirates that kidnapped me!" she said. Zoro stood up.

"We gotta go." he said. He picked her up. "Come on!" he said. Zoro hated running, normally he would fight them himself, but not when he had someone to protect, that would be difficult to fight and hold a girl at the same time. Ariel cringed at the pirates behind them.

"Zoro, what do we do?" she asked. Zoro scowled, he really couldn't do much with her. Then he saw a familar blonde head, and never in his life had he been so happy to see that idiot.

"SANJI!" he yelled. The strawhat cook turned to see why the swordsman called his name, only to find Ariel being thrown at him. She shouted at the fact Zoro just thre her, but Sanji leaped up and caught her.

"You dumbass! What was that for!" Sanji yelled. Zoro was already facing the pirates, all three swords drawn. "Idiot Marimo! If anyone will protect Ariel-chan it'll be me!" Sanji yelled. Zoro ignored him as the pirates came on him. It didn't take him long at all to throw them aside and push them off the dock they stood near. He turned to Sanji and Ariel. "We should get back to the ship." Sanji said, holding Ariel close. As if it just acured to him that he was holding her, his face grew hot and his eyes burst into hearts from the vision in his arms. Zoro scoffed and the three moved off to the ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Nami was walking down the streets of the beautiful town when she collided into a young man her age. He had black hair and blue eyes and wore a white shirt and blue pants with a red sash and black boots. Following him was a large grey dog who's hair was in his face. "Oh, sorry about that." the man said as Usopp and Luffy caught up, weighed down with shopping bags. Robin came up right behind them.

"Can you tell us how long the log pose takes to adjust to this island?" Nami asked. The boy gave them an odd look.

"Three days i guess, that's how long travilers usually stay. You in a hurry?" the man asked. Nami nodded.

"We're trying to get to Atlantica." Luffy said. The young man laughed. "What?" Luffy wondered.

"Atlantica is a myth, it's not real." he said.

"And you would know this because..." Nami started. The young man shrugged.

"I spent most of my life on the sea, if it was out there i would have found it by now." he said.

"You'd be surprised as to what is in the world. Can you tell us anything about this place?" Robin asked.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" he asked.

"Well, acording to the book i read, it's ruled by a monarch. The next king is currently a prince for now. I also learned it mostly relays on the sea for food and trade." Robin said. He laughed.

"Tha's pretty much it, It's not much but it is my home." he said.

"Who's this Prince anyway?" Usopp asked.

"His name is Eric. I really dont' have much to say on that. Well i hope you have a pleast time, come on Max." the boy said running off. (1)

"Well that was a waste of time." Nami said.

"I don't think so." Robin said. The others looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean Robin?" Luffy asked.

"Well, because he said it's a myth that leads me to beleive that they know nothing of mermaids or the undersea world, yet Atlantica can't be too far away, else the fact that it was a myth to them wouldn't exist. 'Myths' only are formed when people see something unusual and tell others about it, resulting in the stories we call 'myths' when they seem impossible. There's a reef not far from the island right miss navigator, so that leads me to beleive that Atlantica would be near the reef for protection. It's also a fair hiding place. Yet it would be deep in the ocean as well so it couldn't be spoted. Miss navigator, that map you were looking at earlier, didn't it have a place in the water that would be perfect for an enormous underwater kingdom?" Robin asked. Nami gasped and pulled out her map that she bought. Robin had been right, there was a perfect location near the reef where the ocean floor suddenly droped, and it wasn't too far away.

"We need to set sail as soon as everyone's back!" Nami said, smilling at her and Robins triumph. Robin laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Sanji and Zoro climbed aboard the ship with Ariel. Brook, Franky, and Chopper were already there. "So miss Ariel, did you have a super time?" asked Franky. Ariel looked slightly spooked.

"Zoro-san, you didn't scare her did you?" Brook asked.

"Why would i have scared her! Those pirates showed up and attacked us!" Zoro growled. Sanji went to kick him and Zoro blocked the attack.

"That's for throwing Ariel-chan!" he yelled. Ariel seemed to have gotten over whatever she was feeling.

"Thankyou Zoro." she said. He just nodded. Luffy, Nami, Robin, and Usopp suddenly ran up on the deck.

"Oh good, your all here. Alright, we're setting sail!" Nami said. Ariel's eye's lit up, she was finally going back home!

"Where is it?" Sanji asked.

"Not to far away actually. Now let's go!" Nami said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

The small reef came into sight and Ariel imeditaly recognized it. She was home, or at least close to it. She wanted to jump over board and swim when she remembered her friends. She wanted to show them her home, but how...suddenly a large black tentical came out of the water. It was aimed right at her, but Zoro deflected it with a sword. The water churned and and bubbled and the sea witch herself, Ursula rose up from the depths. "Well, what do we have here, a lost princess. You'r daddy's been so worried." she said in mock sympathy.

"Go away Ursula!" Ariel snapped, she wasn't about to tangle with the octopus lady.

"Ariel, who't that?" Usopp asked.

"Her name is Ursula, she's a sea witch." Ariel said. Ursula laughed at the young girl.

"I wonder, can your little friends surrive underwater like you?" she asked. Ariel looked at the others.

"You need to get out of here!" she yelled at the strawhat's, then tackled Ursula back into the water. Luffy, not thinking, jumped after her.

"LUFFY!" Chopper and Brook leaped after him to help, forgetting they couldn't swim either. Cursing, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp leaped into the water after them. Ariel and Ursula rolled threw the waves when Ursula threw something. A shock wave rocked the ship, throughing Robin, Nami, and Franky into the sea. THe water changed color and the strawhat's blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Luffy woke up to see he was on the sea floor, but he could breath!? He looked down to see a red tail. He still wore his straw hat, but other than that his vest was long gone. "SO COOL!" Luffy yelled seeing his new tail. He looked around to see the others. Usopp was the closest with a new yellow tail. He also was in the same shape as Luffy, wearing only his old bandana. Next was Sanji with a blue tail, and Zoro with a green one, the old scar from Mihawk cut across his chest. Remarkably he still had his bandana and his three swords next to him, though he had no way to carry them but by hand. Next to them was Robin, Nami, and Ariel. Ariel was the same as she was before, but Nami had an orange top and tail, and Robin purple. Brook was next to them, and unlike the others had a bone tail so he looked like a skeliton merman. Fanky had a light blue tail and Chopper had a pink lower body. Luffy laughed at what he thought was a hilarious situation. His laughter woke up the others and they all gasped in surprise.

"What happened?" Chopper asked.

"Ursula did something, i think she tried to get ride of us but it backfired, and turned you all into merpeople." Ariel said.

"So, how do we get back?" Zoro asked. Ariel grinned.

"My father can change you back! You have to meet him!" she said. Then she started in a set direction. "Come on, Atlantica is this way!" she said.

**what do you think?! I didn't want to send them all the way there only to not get a chance to be merpeople and go to Atlantica. Epic battle of Ursula and fishmen ahead, kingdom of Atlantica, and angry merking at the idea of humas! I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry, i kinda stole the colors, but that's what everyone associates with them anyway! **

**1. I just don't think Eric would be the type to brag about himself, but i had to have some way for Robin to find out which way to sail, so i used him. It kinda sucked, but hey, oh well! Thanks for reading! Next chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

The strawhats swam slowly after the princess, headed toward her kingdom. "This is so cool!" Luffy yelled with a grin. Ariel smiled.

"I'm glad we make such better looking mermen then the others!" Sanji sang in his joy at not being hidious.

"You don't look any different than the average merman." Ariel said. Zoro smirked.

"I thought you were a different type of mermaid." he said, confirming his thoughts. Ariel's people weren't like the other merfolk, apperently the men would be more human looking than any of the others they came across.

"So Ariel-chan, when will we get to meet your sisters?!" Sanji asked. Ariel smiled.

"I don't know, but i'm sure they'd love to meet you!" she said.

"And i'm sure he'd be sure to meet them." Zoro told Ariel, Luffy, Robin, and Brook who were right next to him. Ariel swam so easily and fast that the others, especially Luffy, Brook, Chopper, and Robin who had never swam before in their lives, had trouble keeping up. She noticed and slowed down.

"So tell us, what is Atlantica like?" Nami asked, genuenly curious now that they weregoing to get to go.

"Oh it's a wonderful place! There's music and dancing, and everyone seems happy all the time. My Daddy is kind to everyone and..." suddenly she hid behind a rock. The other nine froze, looking over at her in confusion. They looked forward again to see a red crab.

"Ah man, I thought we would have found her by now." the crab complained. Suddenly he saw the nine new commers, and screamed at the skeliton merman. "What are you? Who are you guys, your not from around here!" he said, his accent thick. They all looked at each other. If Ariel hid then this wasn't a person she wanted to see right now.

"We're friends of the Princess taking her home!" Luffy said with a smile. Zoro, Usopp, Franky, and Nami hit him and Sanji smacked him with his tail. Robin laughed quietly and Brook burst out laughing while Chopper screamed in frustration at their stupid captain.

"What Princess...Ariel!?" he asked.

"Uh! No, that's definetly not her name!" Luffy said, Zoro punching him hard in the head again.

"Really smooth you rubber idiot!" he growled.

"Ariel! You come out here now!" the crab yelled. Ariel came out from behind the rock.

"Hey, Sebastian." she said softly, twisting her hair in her hands.

"Ariel! Where have you been! Flounder said you got taken by a ship of humans! The entire kingdom has been serching non-stop since you disapeared! Your father is so worried and your sisters have locked themselves in their rooms! Everyone in the entire kingsome has been so frightend! What do you have to say for yourself young lady!" the crab yelled. She looked down at the sea floor. Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Franky, and Brook stood watching without comment.

"Thats a little harsh isn't it!" yelled Nami.

"Yah, i mean it's not her fault!" yelled Usopp.

"YAH YOU BIG JERK!" Chopper yelled

"You can't talk to her like that!" Sanji yelled at him. Sebastian looked stunned.

"No, he's right, i shouldn't have gone near that ship in the first place." Ariel said. She looked so sad that Sebastian regretted yelling at her. Surley she must have learned her lession. Turning to the strawhats he gave a small bow.

"We owe you all a debt of gratitude for brining back Ariel." he said. Nami's eye's tunnled in on a chance to make money.

"Nami..." warned Usopp.

"If you want to pay us back then you can give us gold!" she said. Sebastian laughed.

"That is up to the King, now lets hurry back so we can call this whole search party off and the kingdome can finally relax." Sebastian said. They all headed after the crab.

"So, who's the entre?" Sanji asked Ariel. Sebastian gave him an alerted look but brushed it aside.

"My name is Horatio Thelonious Ignacious Crustaceous Sebastian. I am the royal court composer!" he said proudly.

"He also serves as Daddy's adviser since Daddy trusts him." Ariel said. The others nodded.

"Hey Sanji, can we eat him?!" Luffy asked. Ariel and Sebastian gave Zoro and Sanji pleading looks.

"No Luffy, you can't eat him." Zoro said, not wanting to tick off the only people that could help the crew return to normal. Then the kingdom came into veiw. It was beautiful, a giant golden castle ahead of them, vast areas around it, and such a veiw that Luffy's eye's grew big and shone.

"WHOA!" he yelled, and with that, Luffy was gone.

"LUFFY WAIT!" Usopp screamed.

"Luffy-san!" Brook said, both trying to grab him, but Luffy swam away so fast, he drug both along with him.

"WAIT MAN!" Sebastian tried, but they were long gone. Sighing he turned to Ariel. "Ariel, please control your friends." he said. She smirked to show she had no control over them. They finished the trip in silence, but once they entered Atlantica things changed.

"THIS PLACE IS SUPER!" Franky yelled, attracting attention. Sebastian hit his forhead.

"IT'S THE PRINCESS!" people started shouting, crowding around. Sanji looked in every direction of the beautiful mermaids and his nose again exploded in a nose bleed. Nami and Chopper grabbed him before he floated to the ground. Ariel tried to move by with her friends. "Where have you been Princess Ariel?" one asked. "Ariel, you really worried us!" another said. "What happened, we were told you were kidnapped!" another yelled.

"Alright, get lost!" Zoro yelled, pushing Wado Ichimonji slightly out of it's sheith to show he ment buisness. Everyone backed up and let the group threw. Sebastian led them to the castle.

"This place is amazing. It looks like everything is made out of gold!" Nami said.

"And the architecture behind it, it must be centuries old! I love it!" Robin sighed in bliss. Ariel smiled, happy her new friends were happy with her home. They came into the throne room. King Triton sat in his throne, depressed. He had a long white beard and mustash with a five pointed crown on his head. He had a blue-green tail and blue eyes and his hair floated around him. He wore gold armbands and held a golden trident. He was about to yell at the people who interupted his silence when he saw Ariel. He was up immeditaly, dashing forward and hugging his baby girl.

"Where have you been!" his voice was horse and so full of emotion no one knew which one it could have been. Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Nami, Franky, and Chopper grinned, happy that they were able to bring her home. Ariel pulled back from her father.

"I was captured by a group of pirates. They tock me to humans and sold me as a slave. Then Zoro saved me and him and his friends protected me and brought me home." Ariel said turning to the others. King Triton gave them a small bow.

"I owe you mermen and mermaids much for saving my little girl." he said.

"It was nothing! We have three more crew members but they dissapeared." Chopper said.

"Crew members?" Triton asked, suddenly suspicious.

"We're pirates from the sea. We got turned into merpeople by accident by a witch." Zoro explained. Triton gave them a look of suspicion.

"Daddy, they're not like other humans, they're different! They saved me and brought me home!" Ariel said. Triton sighed, he hated humans, but he did owe a large debt to these apperent nine that saved his daughter.

"I beleive i owe you a special thankyou." Triton said to Zoro. Zoro shock his head.

"I was only doing my job, i wasn't planning on saving her, it just worked out like that." Zoro said. Nami and Sanji hit him. "WHAT! IT'S THE TRUTH!" he yelled at them. Trition smiled. They may have not ment to save her, but they obviously ment to bring her home afterwards, and that's all that mattered.

"We will throw a feast in your honor. Ariel, you can show your new friends around and try and find the others. Also, you should go get your sisters. They were so upset about your dissapearence that they havent left your room." Triton said. Ariel nodded. He gestured for the others to follow and left, the others following, leaving her father with Sebastian.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy swam along the streets of Atlantica with Usopp and Brook behind him. "Ariel!" whinned a blue and yellow fish swimming by. Usopp stopped, he couldn't let the poor fish suffer. He didn't realize just how much Ariel must have been loved that an entire kingdom would go nuts for a girl who's seventh in line for the throne.

"Hey little guy, don't worry. Princess Ariel is home." Usopp said. The fish jerked aound to face them.

"REALLY!" he said. Usopp nodded.

"Yep, in fact i helped rescue her myself." said Usopp. The fish looked like he was ready to cry.

"REALLY!" he yelled. Usopp nodded again.

"No you didn't Usopp-san, it was Zoro-san who rescued her from the slave owners." Brook said. Flounder (who was infact the fish) looked at him in shock.

"Are you dead?!" he asked. Brook laughed.

"Yohoho, i was dead, now i'm alive!" he said. Flounder screamed and swam away. "What did i say? He looked so scared..." Brook started.

"Focus will you!" Usopp yelled hitting him.

"Yohoho!" he laughed. Usopp hit his head and looked around. In the comotion, Luffy escapted.

"We need to find Luffy, look over there." Usopp said.

"I will look over there, although i have no eyes...skull joke!" Brook said laughing.

"I SWEAR YOU LOOK FOR EXCUSES TO DO THAT!" Usopp yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ariel swam up to the door of her's and her sisters' room. The others behind her, Sanji excitedly anticipating to meet her sisters. Ariel opened the door. "Hey!" she said with a smile as she looked in to see all six of her sisters. Adella was the closest at that time. She had dark hair up in a high ponytail with a green top and a yellowish tale. Next was Alana. She had black hair that came to her neck and rolled with a small pick crown in her hair. She had a purple top and tail. The next was Attina. She wore a orange spiked crown like their father to show she was the eldest. Her brown hair was up in a bun and she had an orange tail and top. Aquata was next. She had dark hair up in a bun with a blue tail and top. After was Adrina. She had short blonde hair with a pink decoration and a purple tail and top. Lastly ws Arista. She had long blonde hair in a messy ponytail and a red top and tail. Sanji got another nose bleed. All six sisters hugged her immeditaly.

"What happened?!" Attina asked. Ariel explained her story then turned to the others.

"These are my sisters, Attina, Adella, Aquata, Arista, Adrina, and Alana. Girls, these are my friends Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Nami, Chopper, and Franky." Ariel said. They acknowledged each other. "Daddy said we'll be having a feat. Should we go find Luffy?" Ariel asked.

"Naw, he's fine. He's got Usopp and Brook. He can't get into too much trouble can he?" Sanji asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ursula stormed around. How could she have messed up like that! She didn't know what she had done wrong, but apperently it was bad enough that it turned all nine of those pirates into merfolk, hurting her plans. Suddenly a sound came from behind her. She turned to see a group of odd men. "Who are you?" she snapped.

"We're just some simple fishmen pirates who's after our prize. You want to get ride of those nine so bad? We offer a trade. We'll help you get ride of them in exchange for the red haired mermaid." the captain offered.

**Another chapter done. This is a fun story, i kinda like it. I hope you do too! Tell what your thinkin! Thankyou RoXaS707! I'm glad you like it! **


	6. Chapter 6

Luffy looked around. "This is awesome!" he said, streaching an arm out to grab some meat from a nearby stand. All the merpeople screamed and moved back from him as if he was dangerous, or had a contagous disease. Luffy grabbed what he wanted and retracted his arm. Suddenly the palace guards swam up. "Huh, can i help you?" Luffy asked.

"You are disterbing the peace. Who are you anyway? We have never seen you before." one of the guards said.

"I'm Luffy, and i'm a pirate." Luffy said with a laugh. Many of the others looked confused and scared, the guards changed their body language. They were no longer passive but offensive and agressive.

"How are you a pirate? Pirates live on the surface, but you are a merman." one said.

"A creepy octupus lady changed me into one." Luffy said. The mermen tensed.

"Ursula?" one asked. Luffy nodded.

"Yah, that was her name!" he said. Suddenly their spears were all aimed at him and the people pulled back.

"Ursula sent you here to capture the Princess, just after she had been returned hasn't she?!" they asked. Luffy looked offended.

"Nope, i don't answer to the squid lady." he said. The guards decided not to take chances. They moved in on him.

"LUFFY! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Usopp yelled as him and Brook came into sight. The guards rounded on them.

"You know him?" the one asked. Usopp froze. 'Luffy must have done something really bad and their going to arrest him. We can't help him if we get captured too. We'll need to play it off as if we only just met him and go get Ariel, she can have the guards release him.' Usopp thought.

"Yes, Luffy-san if our captain." Brook said. Everyone screamed at the talking skeliton and Usopp hit him hard on the head. here went his plan.

"Arrest them all!" the guard closest to them said. Luffy smiled and grabbed Usopp and Brook.

"Let's go." he said. He streached out one arm as far as he could.

"LUFFY! No no no no Luffy, you idiot!" whinned Usopp, but he knew what was going to happen. Luffy and the other two went threw the water at top speed, their momentum carring them high above the guards below.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Are you sure you don't want to find Luffy and the others?" Ariel asked politley. Zoro laughed.

"He can take care of himself." he said. Ariel gave him a suspicious look. "He may not look or act it, but he's pretty strong." Zoro said. Suddenly with a loud 'wham!' something crashed into Ariel, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Franky, and Sebastian. Luffy, Usopp, and Brook rolled to the side and Luffy sat up laughing. Sanji whacked him hard with his tail.

"You rubber bastard! Apologise to the girls now!" he yelled at his captain. Luffy stopped laughing.

"Sorry sorry." he said with a smile. Suddenly guards came running in.

"He's kidnapping the princess!" one yelled.

"NO! This is all a misunderstanding!" Ariel said quickly.

"Damn it Luffy, what did you do?!" Zoro hissed at him. Ariel smiled as the guards backed off and left, obeying her to not arrest her friends. Then a little sea horse came swimming up.

"Princess Ariel, the party is ready for you." he said. Immeditaly Luffy's eyes lit up. Then he tock off swimming towards the direction the sea horse came from.

"GIVE ME FOOD!" he screamed. The others looked horrified.

"LUFFY WAIT!" Zoro shouted.

"GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!" Sanji yelled.

"LUFFY!" Chopper and Usopp yelled. The group tore off after him. Luffy kept going until he came threw a set of large doors and froze, allowing the others to ceatch it. It was a large room filled with merpeople. There was a band getting ready to play, but even though there was no music yet many people were already dancing. There were huge tables filled with food and many delicious looking things. The perpeople were enjoying themselves and the King sat in his throne overlooking the party.

"When the king says he's going to thank someone he really goes all out." said Nami.

"This is one super party." noted Franky. Then a small fish came rushing over.

"ARIEL!" he screamed, slamming into her side. Ariel wrapped her arm around him and hugged him.

"Hey, it's you!" said Usopp as he recognised the fish. The fish looked up at them and screamed as he realised the skeliton was with them.

"Flounder don't be such a gupy, their my friends. They saved me from the other humans." said Ariel as she let the fish go. Luffy then sped off to the tables with food. Sebastian went towards the band, Brook following along, wanting to play his violin. Then a young merman about their age swam up. He froze at seeing the new mermen and mermaids. "Urchan!" Ariel said at her friend. The boy looked over Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Franky, and Chopper carefully before looking over at Ariel again.

"Ariel, would you like to dance?" Urchan asked as the music started. Ariel smiled and nodded, and the two left. The others watched her go, then another merman came over. he held out a hand to Nami.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her. She smiled and decided to go with him. Franky then left to speak about the Triton, wondering about the power it involved. Sanji then wondered off to see a group of mermaids. Robin, Usopp, Zoro, and Chpper watched in curiosity.

"I guess the King really loves Ariel to throw such a celibration for her return." said Usopp.

"Ariel is the Kings favorite daughter. She has the same personality as him, along with the same red hair the king used to have. She also loves music as much as the King does." Flounder said. The others nodded.

"It's odd that the last in line for the throne would be the favorite." said Zoro with a laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's interesting." said Ursula at the strange fishmen. "So you'll take the daughter of the King and take out the King and the strange rescuers. So far i don't see anything to make me disagee with your request, so what do you get out of it?" Ursula asked.

"The mermaid princess will featch a very handsome price, as will the others. If we are able to take all seven princess's, many people will pay millions to have such a display." one said. The witch smiled.

"Very well, you help me and you can have the entire royal family, and i will take the kingdom." she said. The fishmen nodded to show the deal was agreed on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami looked up at the sea king. "So, besides this grand party, what else do we get for bringing back the Princess?" she asked. Triton gave her an odd look. Ariel then swam up.

"Ariel, it's good to have you back home." Triton said. Ariel ginned, and hugged her father. Suddenly though there was an explosion, everyone turned to see the enormous side of the building destroyed. In it's place was a large number of fishman with Ursula on the right side of the Captain. They all smirked at the fear threw the merpeople.

"Hand over the princess, the one with the red hair, and then we may leave!" said the Captain. Tritan pushed his beloved daughter behind him.

"You will never get my daughter." Triton said. The fishman captain smirked.

"So be it." he said. He moved forward.

"GUM-GUM PISTOL!" Luffy's fist came back, nearly hitting the man. The fishman moved back to his crew while Luffy and the rest of the strawhat's move infront of the King. "You want our friend, you gotta beat us first." Luffy laughed.

**Next chapter up, yay! I hope you liked it! Thank you very much RoXaS707 and summeraquaria! I hope you all liked it and thankyou for reading this far!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tension filled the area. Triton stood shielding his youngest daughter, and in front of him stood the nine strawhat pirates. "So, you think you can stop us?" the fishmen asked. Luffy's grin went wider.

"No, i know i can stop you!" he said. Sanji pulled out a cigerette and put it in his mouth. He reached for his lighter, forgetting that he didn't have any pockets and that he was underwater, so he left the unlit cigerette where it was. Zoro pulled off his bandana and tied it around his head. Nami pulled off a small metal bar that had been attached to her tail that extended into a large bow staff. Usopp pulled out his slingshot from his messenger bag. Robin crossed her arms across her chest and Brook pulled his sword from his cane. The others tock their fighting stance. The fishman captain gave them a blank look, he had been hoping to divide them. He turned to his men.

"No matter what, ensure you capture the Princess, and don't hurt the others, we'll need to mermaids to make some money." he said. Ariel looked at the others.

"Luffy, Zoro, what do we do?" she asked. Luffy stepped forward.

"Leave this guy to me!" Luffy said. He pulled back his arm. "Gum-gum pistol!" he growled, then let the fist go, it collided with the fishman, yet he didn't move an inch. Everyone looked in shock that he withheld Luffy's attack. A second Fishman went to jump in but Usopp let his slingshot go. The water slowed down the attack greatly, but it hit with enough force to push the fishman back. It was a larger fishman, holding a hammer. It turned and glared at Usopp. Usopp started shaking and turned and swam away.

"GET BACK HERE!" it yelled swimming after him. Then one of the fishman, a slim anglefish female came at them. Nami intercepted the attack with her clima tacta, then went flying threw the wall, the anglefish chasing after her.

"USOPP! NAMI!" Luffy yelled.

"I got it!" Sanji said, going to go after Nami, when one of the other fishmen came at him. Sanji barley blocked the kick before he went flying threw another wall.

"SANJI!" Luffy yelled in anger. Chopper and Franky made a move to go after him when two new fishmen came at them and sent hem both in two different directions, chasing after them. "FRANKY! CHOPPER!" Luffy called after them. The fishman captain grinned, all was going well. Brook then lunged at the Captain, only to have another fishman come to the Captains aid, pushing him away and the two left in another direction. "BROOK!" Luffy yelled. This was getting worse. Robin then closed her eyes.

"Tres Flur!" she yelled. Three arms appeared on the Captain, scaring the merfolk around them even more. A new fishman slashed at one of her arms and she retracted them in order to not get hurt, then he came at her, slamming her threw the door and out of site.

"ROBIN!" Luffy cried. Luffy and Zoro faced the Captain, Ursula, and the last fishman. The fishman came at them, Zoro drew a sword, ready to strike him down, but he went around Zoro and Luffy, aiming for Ariel. Ariel pulled back from the attack as the octupus like fishman drew eight swords and slashed at her. Zoro moved like lightning, inercepting the attack before it could hit her. Zoro then pushed the fishman back and the two went threw the open hole in the wall. Luffy looked at the Captain and Ursula with an evil glare. "Now i'm going to kick your ass!" he yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Nami looked at the female fishman, pushing herself up from the sea floor where she landed. She found herself in a beautiful undersea garden. There was a statue that looked like the king and a woman who lookked like an older version of Ariel. the garden was beautiful, but Nami didn't have time to admire it. 'This isn't good. My Clima tact manipulates the atmosphere around me to change the weather as a weapon for me, but under water there is no atmosphere or weather. I'm going to have to try and use the ocean itself as my weapon, or i'll die!' Nami thought in a panic. The fishwoman grinned. She pulled out a small bar which extended into a spear.

"You already lost girl. I'm Kalina, the angle of the spear. No one has ever defeated me in combat." she said. Nami looked around. 'There are no currents here and everything is walled off so nothing can effect the water temperture.' Nami thought. The fishwoman thrusted the spear at her. Nami couldn't move backwards quick enough and bearly blocked the attack with the the clima tact. The fishwoman was able to force her back, sending Nami thrusting threw the water. The water slowed her down enough so she didn't go threw the wall when she got to it, but she hit it hard. Nami used her clima tact to get up from the sea floor. She glared at the fishwoman. "What's wrong? Was that too strong for you?" Kalina asked. Nami smirked and held up her clima tact.

"Heat egg!" she said. A small bubble apeared on the end of her clima tact, then burst. The temperature of the water got higher. The cold blooded fishwoman glared. She couldn't let Nami do that again, it was making her movements harder. She came at Nami again with her spear. Nami bearly dodged it and managed to swim to the side. 'I can't use any of my clouds, clouds don't exist underwater. And even if they did the lightning would electricute me as well! All i have left is...wait, that's it!' Nami thought. She dodged another thrust from the fishwoman and used her clima tact to block the next attack. Then she pushed herself back and had the clima tact collapse into a smaller verson. The fishwoman looked at her oddly.

"Have you given up already?!" she hissed, lunging forward. The spear went threw Nami's left shoulder. Nami let out a scream and pushed herself back from the fishwoman, pulling herself off the spear.

"Not quite!" She said, then she held the clima tact at the fishwoman. "GUST SWORD!" a blast of wind from the clima tact forced the water into motion. The small man made current started to cause the water to rush into the fishwoman, then rush around the walls of the guarden, creating a current to surround Nami. The fishwoman forced herself from the current and at Nami again. She swiped the spear and Nami bearly extended the clima tact fast enough, earning a cut on her cheek. Nami then grinned and struck the fishwoman with the clima tact. Kalina had enough. She thrusted the spear at Nami again, this time getting Nami in the tail. Nami shouted out at Kalina kicked her into the current. Nami was carried to the small hole in the wall and slid in. "You lost." Nami said. The woman glared.

"What do you mean..." she started but then she looked in horror. The room had turned into a whirl pool. She looked up to see a small orb. "What is..." she started.

"That is my wether egg. Inside is my dear lightning-chan. The water in this whirl pool is about to be electified, along with everything trapped inside. Goodbye Kalina." Nami said. Then she swam away as the egg broke. Kalina screamed as the electricity passed threw her body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brook swam up and away from he ruble where the fishman sat. He was a toothfish fishman. He pulled out a thin sword. "Now you will die. Skeliton merman." the fishman said.

"I can't die, i'm already dead! Yohohoho." laughed Brook. The fishman glared and lunged at Brook, who blocked the attack with Soul Solid. Then he lunged forward and perried, barly blocked by the toothfish. It then returned the attack, managing to get the blade between two of Brooks ribs. Brook pulled back. Suddenly his soul enloped the blade and it seemengly froze. "Song of Scratches, Blizzard Slice." he said as he attacked the fishman. The toothfish was behind him. "I'm sorry, but this fight is over, your blood will now freeze and you will die." Brook said. Then he heard a laughing and turned to face his enemy. He was fine!

"You are a fool! I am an Antartic toothfish fishman! That means i produce antifreeze glycoproteins. Do you know what that means Skeliton? It enables me to survive in sub-zero waters. You can't freeze me so easily! I hope that wasn't your ace in the hole, because it is useless against me!" the fishman said with a laugh. Brook stared at him, surprized. 'That was one of my greatest attacks. He is a more dangerous advisary then i gave him credit for.' the skeliton thought. He attacked the fishman again, the two clashing. The fishman pushed back. "What is your name Skeliton?" he asked. Brook straightened up and offered a small bow.

"I am Humming Brook." he said. The fishman laughed.

"I've heard of you, the pathetic attempt at a pirate. Your a musician arn't you? Soul king or something like that? You spent two years as a famous musician before returning with your crew. How shameful, usually a pirate will try and keep a low profile." he scoffed at Brook.

"It is not shameful! I am Luffy-san's Nakama, and i am a musician. These past two years i stayed loyal to both and followed Luffy-san's orders. I am a musician and i fullfilled by duty by playing for all to hear! What do you know of shame, it is you who reaks of shame...although i don't have a nose to smell..." he started, but the fishman then attacked him cutting him off. Brook tock a calm stance as he faced the fishman.

"Aubade Coup Droit!" He thrusted the blade forward with his right hand. The force from the attack cut threw the fishman and he fell to the ground. "Any as shameful as one who never follows their true purpos can never understand me." Brook then swam away.

**Nami and Brooks fights. Next up, Usopp, Franky, and Chopper! Probibly Sanji or Robins too! I hope you are enjoying and thank you to RoXaS707 and feral wolfskin. **


	8. Chapter 8

Luffy glared at the fishman captain. He was a large great white shark fishman, much younger and apparently stronger than Hoody Jones. "Are you scared yet, Monkey D. Luffy?" he asked.

"No, and why should i be?" Luffy asked.

"Because all of your friends will be gone, and this battle is as good as won." the fishman Captain said. Luffy glared.

"Ariel!" he yelled. The red haired mermaid looked surprized he called her name.

"Yes!?" she called.

"Don't go anywhere. I'm gonna kick this guy's ass, and everyone else is gonna be alright!" Luffy yelled to her. Ariel relaxed a little, she didn't know why, but she knew she could trust him, and she had a feeling that she would see now why those pirates had been so afraid when they saw the strawhat's ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Franky looked at the fishman he was facing, then glanced around where they ended up. They had somehow ended up in front of the large tresury of Atlantica. Knowing there was a chance it may not survive, Fanky made a mental note to be sure to repair it when this fight was over. The fishman was a large hammerhead shark fishman. He grinned as he pulled a weapon out of his pocket. It was a gun. "You can't fire a gun underwater, the gunpowder won't ignite. It's..." Franky started, but the fishman pulled the trigger and a 'bang' ripped threw the water as Franky got hit from the bullet. Yelping, he pulled back.

"This isn't an ordinary flintlock. It uses shockwaves instead of gunpowder. I can use it on land or in the sea." the fishman laughed. Franky pulled back his fist.

"I see, then try this." he said, deciding to use his strong right. The fist blasted out towards the fishman, hitting him and coming back to Franky by a chain. The fishman laughed.

"Was that supposed to hurt, because i didn't even feel it." he said. Fanky glared. This wasn't going to be easy. The fishman then began to fire his wepon. Franky dodged the attack numerous times, trying to get away. A few of the bullets tore into his body, making the cyborg shout out. Franky moved to the side only to hear an explosion behind him. Glancing back he wasn't surprised to see a huge hole in the side of the tresurey. Turning back to the fishman he looked at the flintlock. If it could blow such a large hole in the treasury he knew he didn't want to get hit with it anymore than he already had.

"Time to stop messing around. FRANKY ROCKET LAUNCHER!" he yelled. His shoulder opened up and sent three rockets at the fishman. He knocked the first away harmlessly, but the second and third collided into him and went off, causing a huge shockwave and explosion before the water instantly put it out. Franky grinned, but the grin vanished when an injured but clearly alive fishman emerged. His eyes red with anger.

"YOU BASTARD!" he came at Franky hard. He didn't have enough time to react as the fishman kicked him hard, then using that chance to choot Franky point blank. Franky was nearly unconcious and fell to the ocean floor. The fishman stomped on him, then kicked him threw the treasury valult. Satisfied the fishman turned to leave. Franky pushed himself out of the treasury. "You want more?!" the fishman asked. Franky turned to face him. He then put his two hands together in a circle.

"My ultimate attack, FRANKY RADICAL BEAM!" he yelled. A small light appeared, then a huge beam fired at the fishman. The attack was devistating. Then Franky collapsed to the ocean floor, the fight being over. "Need...cola." he groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usopp held back his slingshot towards the fishman looking at the room they ended up in. It was Triton's thron room. The fishman looked at him, holding a huge hammer. Usopp shock slightly. 'Not good. I can't use any of my exploding or fire stars. I'll need to find another way to beat this guy!' Usopp thought. The fishman was a lemon shark fishman, and the hammer in his hand was labled '10T' making Usopp dead sure he didn't want to get hit with that hammer. "Alright, Green Star- Bamboo Javelin!" Usopp yelled. He shot the small pop green at the fishman and it landed at his feet. Bamboo shoot up from the sea floor seemingly impaling the fishman. "That's what you get." Usopp said. Suddenly a hand came down on his shoulder. Usopp went stiff, knowing who it had to be. "Impossible." he said turning to see the fishman.

"Was that suppost to hurt me? Your attack was too slow, i was able to easily dodge it." he complained. Usopp tried to pull away but the enemy just laughted and swung at him with his hammer. The hammer connected with Usopp's side. He screamed and spit out a mouthful of blood as the fishman let him go, and he went cutting threw the water, hitting one of the pillers and breaking clean threw it.

"I hope Ariel will forgive us for tearing apart her home, but i don't think anyone else is being careful either." Usopp gasped. He stood up and pointed his sling at the fishman again. "Let's try this one, Green star- Humandrake!" Usopp yelled. The pop green landed on the ground at the fishmans feet. He started laughing.

"Heh, what is this?" the fishman asked stepping forward. Immeditaly the pop greens roots tangled him and he was trapped.

"Green Star: Impact Wolf Grass!" Usopp shouted. The grass seemed to form a large wolf and it plowed into the fishman, sending a huge shockwave threw his body. "Let's see you get up from that." Usopp said in a proud voice. The fishman looked at him in a pissed off maner.

"Now your dead long nose boy." he yelled. He lurched forward and hit Usopp with his hammer. Usopp crashed into another pillar, the rubble from both rested in front of the throne. Usopp pushed himself up agian.

"Try this one. Green Star- Devil!" he shot the pop green and it grew into a plant. It went to snap at the fishman, but then he hit it with his hammer and it fell to the sea floor, useless to him now. Usopp looked up in horror. His pop greens had failed him in the sea! He reached in his bag and pulled out one he hadn't used in two years, but now he could try it again. He pulled back the sling and released. "Lead star!" the small ball hit the fishman in the center of his head. In anger he came at Usopp. Usopp tried to block the hammer, but it hit hard and he went down. Content that he wasn't getting back up, the fishman turned to leave. "Wait, i...i'm not done...with you...yet." Usopp managed as he pushed himself up.

"Yah right boy. But if you really want to die, i guess i can help with that." the fishman said turning back to Usopp and jumping on him. Usopp spit out a mouthful of blood into the water.

"This...is my last...chance. G...gro...grow Up! Kuro Kabuto!" Usopp growled. The water mixed with his Kabuto and it grew into a large sling, but a strange carnivierous plant like thing. It began to eat the ruble from the pillers. The fishman jumped back in surprise. "Totsugeki Ryuseigun!" The sling launched a rubble attack on the fishman. He tried to stand up to it, but it was no use. And after just seconds, he was barried under what used to be the pillars. Usopp pushed himself up and grinned. He won.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sanji glared at the bullshark fishman. Adjusting his cigerette, Sanji looked up at the fishman. "Hey, any idea how to light these underwater?" he asked. The fishman glared. Taking that as a no, Sanji decided to leave the unlit cigerette where it was and look down at his fin. He usually faught with two leg, now he had to fight with a fin. Looking around he nearly got a nose bleed as he realized he was in a dressing room of somesort for the seven princesses.

"Do you really beleive you have a chance against me merman? I study Fishman Karate. What do you have?" he asked. Sanji smirked.

"I have a beautiful princess standing behind me, and i can't let her down." Sanji said. Then he thought for a second. "I can't let my beloved Ariel-chan down. I also can't disapoint Nami-swam or Robin-chwan, so it looks like your gonna have to loose." Sanji taunted. The fishman glared.

"You have a big mouth merman." the fishman said.

"Oh yah, one more thing, i'm not a merman. I'm Black Leg Sanji, the Prince." Sanji said, holding out his cigerette before putting it back in his mouth. Then he launched forward, hitting the fishman hard with his tail, slamming him into the floor. 'Damn, i lost power without my legs.' Sanji realized. He didn't see the punch until it was too late. It was hard enough to send him threw a wall.

"That'll teach you to mind your mouth." The fishman growled at Sanji. Sanji laughed, blood coming from his mouth.

"You hit like a girl! Even that shitty swordsman hits harder than that. The old man even kicked me harder than that. Your gonna have to do better." he teased. Sanji then flipped and put his hands on the ground. He whipped his body around to slam into the fishman. It knocked the fishman back and he kicked Sanji. Sanji went flying into the princesses mirror, going threw it and demolishind the entire stand. Sanji then got up only to get kicked again in the gut. Sanji spit out a mouthful of blood as he went flying again, this time threw the wall. Sanji laid in the rubble.

"Giving up?" the fishman asked.

"NOT A CHANCE!" Sanji yelled. He sprung up and hit the fishman. The fishman punched him again and Sanji felt his ribs crack. He fell holding onto his chest while he got another kick to the face. Sanji then smirked and got back up. "Alright, this is something just for you. Single fin style...Collier Strike!" Sanji's fn glowed red hot as he spun down and delivered a hard hit to the fishman's head. The fishman didn't get up. "Serves you right." Sanji said, then he frown looking at the cigerette in his hand that was falling apart. He let it go into the water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So, what ya think? Thankyou again RoXaS707 for your continued support. Next chapter is Chopper, Robin, and Zoro!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chopper looked over the black tiped reef shark fishman that stared him down. Looking around he could see he was in a beautiful hallway lined with sea prism pillers. Noting to avoid those he looked over at the fishman. He was laughing hysterically at the tiny strawhat. "Of all the one's i could have fought, i'm stuck with a tiny deer." he said. Chopper glared.

"I'M A REINDEER YOU ASS!" Chopper screamed, then he tock a stance. "HEAVY POINT!" he added. He got tall and uch more muscular, with the pink tale growing as well to stay with his body. The fishman laughed again. Then he decided to explain due to Choppers puzzled but angrey look.

"I'm a devil fruit user as well. My name is Rach of the 'hayai hayai no mi' or the speedy speedy fruit." the man said. Chopper gave him an odd look, what could he mean. Suddenly he got slashed from the side and could just make out a fishman hand clutching a small dagger. Chopper looked in shock at the fishman standing next to him and looked back at where he had been only a second before to see him gone. Chopper cluched his side and swam back to move away from the fishman.

"How did..." Chopper started in surprise. The man laughed hysterically.

"I used a technique i named 'ichi-kuroun'! I can move fast enough that i create a clone of myself to stand and destract my enemies. It's a rather boaring move though, and i don't like doing it very much. I perfer higher numbers that allow me to confuse my enemies more and challange my abilities." Rach said. Chopper suddenly gasped as he realized that Rach was actually next to him, and what had been talking was another one of the clones. He barley dodged a thrust from he blade.

"BRAIN POINT!" Chopper reverted back to a tiny reindeer and held out his holves to form a diamond at the fishman. "Scope!" he added, thankful that the only form and act he needed a rumbleball for anymore was the monster point, the rest would have wasted time. He scanned the fishman. 'I need a weakness, where is a weakness!' he desperatly thought. The fishman moved up on him and kicked him. Chopper screamed and went rushing threw the water into a piller. He felt all of the energy leave his body and become extreamly weak. The fishman came up and laughed, kicking him again. This time it kocked Chopper away from the sea prism and he turned to the fishman. "GUARD POINT!" he growled. His hair puffed out, covering his body and tail so only his face and hoofs were seen. The fishman smirked.

"Try this then, Hayai Hayai, barrage!" he yelled. He then dissapeared. Chopper waited, then it happened. He was getting struck in multipul locations from multipul directions all at once. Soon he couldn't maintain his guard point and reverted back to normal, to be pumbled hard from the multipul attacks. The small reindeer then felt the wounds from the fishmans knife as well. Finally the attack ended and he laid on the sea floor. THe fishman laughed. "That wasn't even worth my time silly deer." then he turned to leave.

"I TOLD YOU! I'M A REINDEER YOU ASSHOLE!" Chopper screamed as he pushed himself up. The fishman turned back to him. Now, RUMBLE BALL!" he yelled. He threw a small yellow pill into his mouth and bit it in half. "MONSTER POINT!" he screamed. His form exploded into a huge monster-like figure and he glared down at the fishman. The fishman dissapeared and was suddenly attacking Choppper again at such speeds Chopper couldn't see him so he closed his eyes. "Carving Hoof: Palm!" he suddenly yelled. He struck out his palm and his hoof went threw the fishman, then throwing the fishman into a sea prisim piller. The fishman looked amazed and shocked.

"H...How could you..." he started.

"You may be able to move fast, but your moves were also predictable once i noticed the pattern. That's how i knew where you would attack me next." Chopper said as the fishman fell unconcious, then the rumbleball wore off, and Chopper reverted back to normal, laying on the hall floor, unable to move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Nico Robin glanced around the room they ended up in. It was a large concert room, with many chairs and a stage that was littered with various instaments. If they could leave this room intact then Luffy and Brook would love it. She turned to her fishman and looked over him. The strange fishman had spikes on his body. He made a move toward Robin and she crossed her arms. "Tres flur!" she said closing her eyes. Three arms appeared on the fishman and he laughed. Robin gave him an odd look as she grabbed him. Suddenly she screamed in pain and released him, then looked at him in surprise. He started to laugh harder.

"I am a lion fishman. My body produces a vemon that is harmful to you humans. A normal lion fish is harmful enough to you but a lion fishman's venom...your best chance is to not even tough me, foolish woman." he laughed. Robin grabbed her arm which was now bleeding. She tock a deep breath as she felt her breathing become harder to do.

"I see." she forced out. The fishman came at her and she dodged the attack. 'How do i defeat an opponent i can't even touch?' she wondered. Her attacks were mostly strangling, cluches, hits, and others that envolved contact with the opponent. The best one to have faced this one would have been Zoro because of his weapons and not having to go near him. Robin scowled as she dodged another attack, but then the fishman lurched forward and grabbed ahold of her. Robin clenched her teeth as the pain ripped threw her body from the venom going into her wrist from the small spikes on his hand. He let go and she went to pull her arm back, only to find the entire limb paralized.

"You don't stand a chance my dear." he growled. Robin looked around then she spotted the insterments. She swam as fast as she could toward the stage. The fishman watched her for a few seconds before lazily chasing after her. Robin looked back, realizing she wouldn't make it to the stage. Taking the parlaized wrist into the opposite hand, Robin pulled her hands to her chest in and x. "Vente flur!" she yelled. Twenty copies of her nonparalised arm extended from her side toward the stage grabbing the nearest instrament, a large base like weapon, then whipping it around. The body of the bass collided with the lion fishes head. He was knocked back as Robin grabbed the stage and yanked her to it. She looked up at the fishman and grabbed a nearby instrament, what seemed to be a flute. In anger the fishman came at her, ready to punish her for smashing the bass on him. Robin swung the flute in her good hand, hitting him across the face and forcing him back a bit from her. He came at her again and she slammed the butt of the flute into his stomache. The fishman grabbed the flute and Robin pulled away so he wouldn't touch her agian. She felt a feaver comming on and knew she had to end this quickly. Looking around for a new weapon, she grabbed a saxiphone like instrament. The fishman laughed again."Your really gonna try and take me down with musical intraments." he taunted her. Robin smirked she pushed forward with the sax and pushed the fishman back, then she let go of the sax.

"Trenta flur!" she yelled. The thrity arms were devided in three different directions around the fishman. The top three arms grabbed the sax and pulled hard, bringing it down hard on the fishmans head with enough strength to knock him unconcious. Robin was shaking now but she allowed a small smile. "I think...i should go...find the doctor now." she mused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roronoa Zoro opened his arms, pushing the octupus away from him. He glanced behind him at the room that contained Luffy, Ariel, the King, and the two enemies. Then he lookedd back at the fishman. They weren't really anywhere but just outside of the room, floating in the water. Zoro then adjusted his hold on all three swords and pulled off his bandana, tying it around his head. The fishman laughed. "A three sword style huh. How can you do against eight?!" he asked. Zoro frowned, he liked using his stances when he fought, but with this cursed tail he wasn't going to have any help from his lower body, it was going to be all upperbody strength for this fight. Then he started laughing. "Whats so funny?" the fishman asked.

"I was just thinking, that idiot cook fights with his kicks, so i wonder how he's fairing with a tail." Zoro laughed. THe fishman glared.

"They are probibly dead." he said. Zoro shrugged.

"I doubt it. They won't die easily. They'll be back." Zoro said, then he turned back to the fishman. "But enough talk, it's boaring. I wanna see what you've got." Zoro said. The fishman then came at Zoro. "RENGOKU ONI GIRI!" Zoro struck at the fishman, but his last two swords stopped Zoro's attack from striking him. Then he slashed them both at Zoro, causing him to pull back and defend with the sword in his left hand. With both swords blocked Zoro struck with the one in his right hand, only to have two more block it. Then the last four came at Zoro. Zoro broke away from the fishman and the two tock their respective distances from each other. The fishman then lunged at Zoro again, this time attacking with only a single blade. Zoro recognized what he was trying to do and instead of blocking the attack, he moved to the side so the blade missed him by mear inches, then he dodged a second blade. Zoro then game at his opponent with his Oni giri again. The attack was prevented by the other six swords in a defensive position against his body. This time Zoro let go of the left handed sword to punch the fishman in the face. The attack caught him by surprise and he pulled back long enough for Zoro to grab his sword agin.

"Eight sword attack, iwashi!" he yelled. He came at Zoro with much faster speed than the latter had inticipated. All blades came from various directions and Zoro blocked seven, but managed to miss the eighth and it slashed down his side. Then the fishman pushed forward on the blades and one stabbed Zoro's arm. Zoro twisted one of the blades, throwing the six arms wildly to the side, giving Zoro and open target.

"Ultra Tiger Hunt!" Zoro growled. He crossed two of the blades over wado and then brought all three down. The attack sliced into the octupus merman. He screamed out but didn't loose his head. He brought one of his blades up behind Zoro. Zoro blocked it right before it could cut into his back and his glare turned murderous. "Only a coward would attack from behind!" he growled. Then the fishman grinned. Using one of his legs he wrapped hit around Zoro, effectivly capturing him.

"No, all is fair in war." the fishman argued back. Then he stabbed Zoro threw the side. Zoro spit out a mouthful of blood and struggled to get free. Then the octupus started to squeeze his ribs, trying to break them. Zoro planted a blade into his tentical, forcing him to retract it. Zoro then elbowed him in the face, finally free of the fishman.

"Not quite." Zoro scolded the fishman, then he held out all three blades. The fishman attacked Zoro again.

"EIGHT SWORD STYLE ATTACK, SASHIMI!" he yelled. The attack came and all eight slashed across Zoro's body at once. Zoro stood his ground and didn't move an inch. "HOW ARE YOU ALIVE AFTER THAT! NO ONE HAD LIVED FROM MY SASHIMI!" the octupus yelled.

"You've never faced me before either. Three Swords Style Secret Technique: Crossing of Six Paths!" Zoro growled. Zoro bent his body and sent himself into a spin that the fishman never saw. He got hit six times similtaniously, and the fishman went down, defeated by the strawhat's swordsman.

**Up next is Luffy vs pirate captain. Thankyou to everyone who's been reading this crazy story so far and another thanks to RoXaS707 for your continued support! By the way, for these fights i tried to use their weaknesses against them. Chopper didn't work out so much like that, but i wanted to have Robin be unable to use her usual devil fruit powers. I didn't plan on her using the instruments as weapons, but they were there and i thought if that was me, i'd probibly (and have done in the past to a boy who annoyed me in band) use them as a weapon too! Plus Zoro's random punch was my own frustration at the character for being so infuriating to write him! Hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ariel looked at Luffy, then Usula, and the fishman. Luffy turned and smiled at her. "Don't worry, we'll take these guys out." he said. She looked sad.

"Luffy...thankyou. Thankyou for helping..." she started.

"We're friends aren't we?" Luffy asked, then he threw a fisht back. "GUM-GUM PISTOL!" Luffy yelled. His fist came straight at the pirate Captain. The fishman laughed and dodged it. The fist went flying past, but Luffy's smirk didn't dissapear. Then his fist retracted, whaping the fishman on the back of the head and forcing him face first into the ballroom floor. The fishman glared as he stood back up. Then he tock a fighting stance.

"So, you have a devil fruit as well." he said. Luffy tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Yes, i have a devil fruit ability as well." he said with an air of triumph. Luffy still didn't look impressed or even interested and it was beginning to piss him off. "I have the power of the 'shimo shimo no mi' fruit." the man explained.

"Frost?" Luffy asked. The man smirked.

"Like ice." he said. Realization dawned on Luffy. He may not be able to freeze Luffy like Aokiji could, but when rubber gets cold, it gets much harder to move. As if to prove his point he grabbed onto Luffy's arm and covered it in a layer of frost. Luffy pulled back but he couldn't strech it back and even though the warm sea waters were melting it, he still had a few moments were he couldn't do anything, and in a fight, those moments ment everything. The fishman grabbed ahold of Luffy by his neck and the frost covered his whole body. Luffy glared at him as he tried to get free. The fishman released him, then punched him hard. It sent Luffy flying into the wall.

"LUFFY!" Ariel yelled. She went to move forward but Trition blocked her with his arm. He couldn't let her get involved. Luffy got back up and shock off what was left of the frost. Then he charged at the fishman captain.

"GUM GUM STOMP!" he yelled. He streached out his entire tail fast and hard, crashing it into the fishmans gut. He grabbed Luffy's tail and coated it in the frost so Luffy couldn't retract easily, then he yanked hard on it, forcing Luffy to come rushing at him. When Luffy reached him, he head but the boy hard, knocing him onto the sea floor. Ariel looked at this in horror. She had to do stop this.

"Luffy, stop! It's fine, we'll find some other way! Just...just don't get hurt anymore!" the mermaid pleaded. Luffy glared and unleashed a hard punch that sent the fishman away from him.

"WE'RE FRIENDS AREN'T WE!?" he yelled. Ariel looked up at him in shock.

"Luffy!" she cried.

"Listen to me, we're doing this because we promised that we would help you! You'r our friend! The others think the same way, that's why their out there fighting for you!" Luffy said.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt for me!" Ariel pleaded.

"Then get stronger!" Luffy yelled. Ariel looked confused and shocked. "If you don't want anyone else to fight for you than you need to get stronger so you can fight for yourself! This kingdom is important to you right!? Then you'll need to one day be able to protect it! You'll need to be able to fight for it and bet your life on it. My nakama and i risk our lives everyday striving to reach our dreams. It's the only way we can continue to move forward, by fighting for what is important to us. You can't fight right now, so we are fighting for you understand! You want to be able to fight than you need to get stronger and get over your fears! But even then you'll need to trust others. Some jobs are just too big to do alone. That's why i have my nakama. We relay on each other and we look out for each other. If you start fighting for what you care about then one day your going to come across a fight that is too big for only you, and you'll have to ask for help! You can't be too blinded by your need to keep everyone safe to refuse that help!" Luffy screamed at her. Ariel looked at him with huge eyes. "We're offering that help now. So what do you say?" Luffy asked. Ariel nodded.

"I need your help Luffy!" she said. Luffy grinned and turned back to the fishman that was struggiling in the rubble. The fishman smirked.

"Nice speach boy, but it doesn't change anything. We will still tear this kingdom apart." the fishman laughed.

"GUM-GUM BAZOOKA!" Luffy hit him hard into the wall with both hands, then he wrapped them around the fishmans arms. Then he pulled himself forward, slamming his head into the fishmans. The fishman then coated his body in frost and threw him onto the ballroom floor, then came down hard onto his stomace with a kick. Luffy spit out a mouthful of blood and the fishman pinned him down. Then he turned his fist to frost and started to punch Luffy. Luffy tock four hits before the effect of the frost wore off of his limbs. Luffy threw out a hand and grabbed a piller, pulling himself out from under the fishman. He then grinned. "GEAR SECOND!" Luffy threw his arms into the pillers. Normally he'd use his legs, but he didn't have that option. He used his arms to pump blood threw his sistem, his skin taking on a pinkish look. "Gum-Gum Jet Gatling!" he yelled as he punched the fishman numerous times. The fishman was forced back and then covered his body in frost, which stiffilied Luffy's attack. He moved infront of the boy. Then he punched him in the face. Ursula glared. This was taking too long. She then turned to Ariel and launched herself at the young Princess. 'If they fail i can use the little mermaid as a bargenning chip!' she thought. She snaked around Triton with ease and Luffy looked over his shoulder in anger, he'd be too late. Flounder and Sebastian looked in fear as they realized they would never be able to help Ariel in this. Suddenly Ursula was forced back as a bloody but fully capable swordsman deflected her away from the princess.

"ZORO!" Ariel gasped, horrified at his apperence. Zoro smirked.

"LUFFY! ZORO! ARIEL!" Usopp's voice came. Zoro and Ariel turned to see the rest of the crew. Robin still had trouble moving her paralized arm, and Chopper couldn't move at all, being held by Franky. Nami leaned on Sanji's side as he was also helping Robin. Usopp was shaking and Brook's skull had a crack in it. All but Brook were bleeding, but they all had another thing in common, they were all smiling. Ariel felt her resolve harden and Luffy's words sunk deeper into her heart. She swam around Zoro, and realizing what she was doing, Zoro smiled and moved back out of her way. Flounder and Sebastian went to swim after her, but Zoro held up a sword stopping them in their path.

"Ariel what are..." Triton went to stop her only to be stopped by Sanji. Robin came up beside him and put a hand on Triton's trident to prevent him from interfearing.

"This is her decision." Sanji said. Ariel turned back to the others and smiled to show she wasn't afraid. She didn't know what she would use as a weapon, or how she would even fight, but she was going to take on Ursula herself to protect her people. Luffy's ever happy smile was back in place as he once again turned back to the fishman captain.

"Now the real fight begins." Luffy said biting his thumb. "GEAR THIRD!"

**So what'd you think. Yah i know, in the movie Eric is the one who faces Ursula, but Luffy and the others kinda have that effect on the people they meet who want to face their fights no matter the cost. I just see Ariel as one of those people. I hope you like it! Next chapter we'll finish the battles! Thankyou again RoXaS07!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Now the real fight begins." Luffy said biting his thumb. "GEAR THIRD!" He blew air into his fist. "GUM-GUM ELEPHANT GUN!" Luffy's fist flew into the fishman's face and sent him flying back. He grabbed Luffy's arm and covered it in frost. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Luffy retracted his arm, pulling his body to the fishman and slamming into him. The fishman fell back a bit but Luffy headbutted him. "ARIEL! HOLD THIS!" Luffy screamed, stretching out his hand to put his strawhat on her head. "THAT'S IMPORTANT TO ME, MY TREASURE. DON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO IT!" he ordered. Ariel nodded and cluched the hat close to her head, turning to the sea witch. She looked around, unable to find a weapon when suddenly a hand touched her sholder. Looking over Ariel saw a disembodied hand holding out a bo staff that had a piece of ribbin tied around the middle.

"I thought these might be useful!" Robin said with a smile. Ariel nodded and tock them with a smile. She untied the ribbion and used it to tie back her hair. Then she gripped the staff.

"Your going to try to defeat me with a stick?!" Ursula taunted. Ariel swam towards the fish woman only to be snagged by her tenticals. It wrapped around her waist, pinning her arms, and up to her face. Ariel tried to struggle against it, then looked at the part on her face. She bit down, causing Ursula to scream and release her, then hit her hard with one of the tenticals, sending her flying into a wall. Trition, Sebastian, and Flounder pushed to help. Zoro swung his sword so fast that a mini current formed, pulling the fish and crustation back while Sanji and Robin struggled against the king.

"THIS ISN'T YOUR FIGHT!" Sanji screamed.

"That's my daughter..." Triton started.

"And this is her fight. Do you really wish to hurt her that badly. If you interfear now, you'll do more harm to her than any opponent could." Robin said. Triton froze at the truth of those words. Ariel pushed herself from the wall, blood running down the side of her mouth. She wiped it off, checked to make sure she had Luffy's hat, then came at Ursula hard. Ursula swatted her aside easily. Ariel tried again with the same results as before. Then she tried a third time.

"This is pointless." Ursula pointed out, but she didn't care. This time she launched herself at the sea witch, but stopped short before she got to close. Planting the staff into the floor she torqued around her body and slammed her tail into Ursula. It was enough force to send the sea witch to the ground. Ariel then brought the staff down hard on her face, the ruff edge cutting her cheek. Usopp, Chopper, and Nami could be heard cheering her on from behind. Ariel chanced a glance over where the guests of the party had coward, seeing her sisters look at her in shock. Ariel then moved back as Ursula got up, clutching the staff close to her chest. "Well, even I have to admit that actually hurt." Ursula mused in an angrey voice. The little mermaid didn't shrink back or even flinch as Ursula swung a tentical at her. Instead she beat it aside with the staff. Ursula glared and tried again, but Ariel moved in and hit her across the face with the staff again. Then she moved back so she was just out of the witches reach. Ursula lauched herself forward with more speed than Ariel thought possible. She trapped the mermaid onto the ground and Luffy's hat floated away. 'THAT'S IMPORTANT TO ME, MY TREASURE. DON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO IT!' echoed in her head. Ariel mustered up all the strength she had to punch the sea witch. The witch was so surprised that her grip went slack. Ariel wrenched herself free and went after the hat, reclaiming it for her friend. Then she put it back on her head. "That was stupid. You lost your weapon for a silly hat." Ursula said.

"No it wasn't. It's important to someone, so it's important to me." Ariel said. The strawhats smiled, proud of how far she had come. Ariel turned back to Ursula. "I don't need a weapon to face you, i'll come agianst you with only myself if I have to, but you will never touch Atlantica." Ariel said.

xxxx

Luffy came at the fishman again, but he coated Luffy's body in ice and slammed him threw the floor. Then he started to beat Luffy, but the frost wore off and Luffy whipped around his tail, hitting the fishman off of him. "GUM-GUM ELEPHANT GATLING!" Luffy sceamed, blowing air in both hands. The attacks came so hard and fast the fishman had no time to react. Then he froze Luffy's arms and kicked him hard in the face. Luffy's tail came around and swatted him hard and yanked him with Luffy into the wall. The fishman then grabbed Luffy.

"Ultimate technique, frost wheel!" he muttered. Immeditaly the water in the entire room was filled with frost. Ursula, Ariel, Zoro, Sanji, Triton, Robin, Flounder, and Sebastian all were coated in a layer of frost while the others were far enough back to only feel the temperture drop drastically. Luffys eye's got huge as he could feel everything freeze. Then the fishman barred down on him. The attack went deep and Luffy spit out a mouthful of blood as the attacks increased. Then the fishman lifted Luffy above his head and threw him threw a wall. Luffy struggled as he went flying threw, blood running from all over his head and body.

"Hey, he's gonna loose, aren't you gonna help him?!" Sebastian asked Zoro. Zoro shock his head. "But he's your captain." Sebastian insisted.

"If I got involved I hightly dobut Luffy'll ever forgive me. Beside's he'll win. I know it." Zoro said. Luffy yelled out as he shot into the room again like a slingshot. He collided directly into the fishman, knocking him back a few steps. Then he punched the man hard in the face and slammed his head into the fishmans.

"YOU THINK THAT'S ENOUGH TO DEFEAT ME!" Luffy screamed. He pulled back his fist again. "GUM-GUM ELEPHANT GATLING!" he yelled, putting air in both fists. He started to beat the fishman into the ground, then he turned and swam away. Once he was a good distance, he turned, blowing air into both arms, then speed at the fishman, arms behind him. His arms turned back as he used haki to inforce the attack. "GUM-GUM GRIZZLY MAGNUM!" he screamed. He hit the fishman in the solarplexes with both arms. The fishman was instantly unconcious as he was lauched away. He went threw the top of the palace and lauched compleatly from the ocean. Luffy yelled in triumph. Ariel started to cry and slowly approched the captain.

"L...Luffy?" she started. Luffy collapsed on the ground, asleep. Ursula looked around in horror, realizing the fishman failed she fled. Zoro and Sanji collapsed too, both sleeping as well. Franky and Chopper also laid down, sleeping.

"Of course, their asleep those jerks!" Nami yelled. Ariel looked at them all.

"Thankyou." she whispered.

**This chapter was so freaken hard to write. This is verion eight of the same dang thing! Oh well, thankyou for reading, one chapter left i guess! Thankyou RoXaS07 for your support and to everyone who has read this story! I hope you like it!**


	12. Chapter 12

Luffy jerked awake. He was lying on a bed in a large room. He looked around. First he noticed he was still a merman; second he noticed Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Nami, and Brook were also sleeping and they were still merpeople as well; and lastly and most importantly was a large table with food. Laughing with joy Luffy sprung to the table, begining to consume eveything he could reach. "Oh, your awake!" Ariel said entering the room. Luffy nodded.

"Hey, where's Franky, Usopp, and Chopper?" he asked. Ariel smiled.

"They woke up yesterday and left to help repair the palace. They're amazing." Ariel said. Luffy stuffed his face with more food.

"That's good." he said.

"DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" Sanji suddenly yellded, slamming Luffy to the ground with his tail.

"HEY! Sanji, that hurt!" Luffy whinned. Ariel turned to see Zoro, Nami, Robin, and Brook. Luffy then looked up at his head. "AHHHH! WHERE'S MY HAT!" he screamed. Ariel laughed as she held out his hat.

"You said it was important to you, so i kept it safe." she said. Luffy grinned.

"Thankyou!" he said taking it and wrapping her in a rubbery hug. She smiled.

"That's my line." she said. Luffy looked confused.

"What are you talking about?! You fought too remember?" Nami asked. Ariel looked at her in surprise.

"That's right, and you did remarkably well for someone who has never fought before." Robin said.

"Not bad at all, and it tock a lot of guts to do that." Zoro complemented.

"You did amazing and served your country well. We're all proud of you." Sanji said. Ariel's eyes got huge. 'Maybe he isn't so bad after all...' she started thinking, but Sanji grabbed her hand. "I was so moved by your beauty and your strength. You were truley an amazing sight to behold!" Sanji swooned. 'or not' she thought as Zoro punched him in the head along with Nami. Robin laughed. Then the door opened and Franky, Usopp, and Chopper entered.

"Awww, your back." Luffy pouted, not wanting to share his food.

"YOUR SAD!?" Usopp screamed. Everyone burst out laughing. Then a knock came at the door. Triton entered with Sebastian and Flounder. He smiled to see all the strawhats were awake.

"It appears we owe you a debt of gratitude." he said.

"Naw, that's ok." Luffy said, but Nami hit him in the head.

"SHUT UP LUFFY! IF HE WANTS TO THANK US, LET HIM!" she screached at him. Triton looked at them with confusion, but then pressed on anyway.

"I had guards stationed, protecting your ship from any other pirates or sailors. We also stocked it with eveything you will need for a long jurney. Also, at Ariel's insistance, I had some of the gold from the treasury also placed onto the ship with various instraments and tools for you, as well as a collection of books that have floated down here from the surface oveer the years." he said. Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Brook, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, and Franky all looked excited at that. "Also, for oweing you a special thankyou for saving her in the first place, I also had something put onto the ship for you." Triton said turning to Zoro. Zoro nodded his thanks.

"Well then, I have a question for Ariel." Luffy said. Ariel looked at him in surprise. "Do you want to join my crew?" he asked. She looked shocked. Flounder looked up at her in horror at the idea of her leaving, and Sebastion smiled knowing it was a choice for her to make. Triton placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If you wish to go I won't stop you. I will even turn you human so you can go aboard the ship and land." Triton offered. He didn't want his little girl to leave, he loved her. But if she did leave, at least she would be with some good people who would protect and care for her. Ariel looked at her father, then her friends, and she made her decision.

"Luffy, I would love to join your crew. I would love that more than anything in the world. But Ursula is still out there, and she poses a threat to Atlantica. I need to stay here so I can fight her the next time she attacks. Atlantica is my treasure, and I need to protect it, just like you protect yours. When she is no longer a threat to my home, then I can leave." Ariel said. The crew grinned, proud of her and understanding her decision.

"Then promise me that when your done here we'll meet again on the seas!" Luffy said. Ariel nodded. She held out a hand that Luffy tock. Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Brook put their hands ontop of the others.

"IT'S A PROMISE!" they all said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The crew arrived at the party the King had set up for them. Immeditaly the Atlantica doctors captured Chopper to discuss with him his amazing healing abilities that they witnessed him using after the fights. Brook went with Sebastian to help play music with the band. Ariel introduced Robin to the historians of Atlantica, and she was currently in a deep discussion with them. Usopp and Franky found the builders and was very interested in their new tools and techniques. Sanji was lost to a group of lovley mermaids and Nami was off dancing with a young merman. Luffy and Zoro stood debating on what to do when Ariel came over.

"So, what's next for you?!" Luffy asked.

"I think i'm going to learn how to fight with my staff and work harder around here." Ariel said. Luffy's smile just got bigger.

"Just remember theres' always a place on the crew for you!" he said. Ariel nodded then swam up to Zoro.

"Come on." she said. Zoro was surprized as she pulled him out to dance. Sanji was more than pleased when she asked him afterwards, and Luffy went along with it for fun! Zoro went to a drinking contest and Luffy ate all of the food set out. The party lasted into the night, everyone enjoying themselves. 'One day, i'll be just as strong and brave as they are.' Ariel found herself thinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

The crew broke the oceans surface. The day had only just started and they were excited to find out what was else out there in the New World. Triton hit them with his trident and they rose onto their ship, all human again. Looking over the side of ship to see Ariel wave one last time berfore slipping below the waves. Luffy pointed on ahead. "RIGHT! SET SAIL! ONTO THE NEXT ADVENTURE!

**Thankyou everyone for reading this story and there a few i really want to thank. luffyfan1, avatoa, hetaliarose123, carlos13, summeraquaria, Immortalis Cruor Elf, iluvbleach6x15, feral wolfskin, and most specificaly RoXaS07! I ended it with a party because that seems to be how the strawhats end every adventure. I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
